Death Penalty
by Madam Exorcist
Summary: Edit: This story involves the shinigami but first revolves around the other characters...and what they go through. Most of you won't get this story and only my dearest friends and family will understand.
1. Prologue

Death Penalty

**Prologue**

Haven't you notice that everyone says that they want to go to heaven, yet, Nobody wants to die. Death happens every second whether you like it or not, I mean you can just be listening to your I-pod and while taking a stroll and get shot by a sniper…Well…lets think realistically; your taking a jog and all of a sudden a car gets out of control and hits you causing you to lose conscious (Uso-Koi) or die. But when you die, where's does your soul go? Well in this tale your soul goes to the dark depths of "SOUL" an organization in which ensures that you won't die unless you want to but for the price of…selling your soul. These so called "Shinigamis" travel around lurking for the people who are willing to sell there soul to them in order to ensure safety. The question is: How do you get into SOUL?

She dashed forward not knowing where to go anymore. These people in black coats where chasing her. She didn't know what to do. She ran and ran, her legs ached, sweat dripped off her face, tears were forming. _Father, Mother, Where are you!? _She stopped her eyes widened. A dead end. _It's pointless now…_was all that appeared in her mind. Her heart was racing she turned and saw the figures coming closer and closer. One of them holding a sharp cross-like dagger in the hand. She bit her lip as she backed away.

"We got you now, your parents owe us for selling us such a scampering soul." The voice echoed as they approached her. He grabbed her neck choking her slightly only letting breath out the tiniest breath. "This might hurt a little." he raised up the cross-like dagger jabbed it into her right eye. Pain shot through her she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. The only thing she could see was the moonlight itself and the voices of the cloaked figures. She was a bit conscious and managed to hear there conversation

"Ah man…I think you did it to harsh boss."

_The high pitched voice of a young teen?_

"Hmmp, What are you talking about she probably only felt it for a second"

_The boss? A middle aged man_

"We can't just leave her on the ground…." the voice was more louder since he bent over and picked her up.

_Put me down_

"It's sad that her parents sold her soul to us only because they didn't want to die…" The man's voice said as she felt them moving know.

_My parents sold me!?_

"Humans are selfish that way."

"True, but you know…you were, a selfish human yourse-" PUNCH! She felt herself get fall to the ground along with the man. Apparently the so called "boss" punched him

"Shut up, and know your place Maru." The voice said with a scowl as he walked away.

_Maru? So that's his name. _

"Sorry boss!" He chuckled as he picked her up as if nothing had happened.

_What the hell is going on?_

"By the way boss, this girls name is Nao right?"

"for now…"

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Penalty 1

Penalty One:

Shinigami-sama

"Oiiiiiiii….Wake up missy." A voice called out as they poked the girls face.

"mmm…Wha?" The girl opened her eyes slightly realizing something she got up quickly "Where am I!? Who are you!?" She looked around confused wondering herself she couldn't remember who she was anymore. Only one word browsed through her mind.

"Nao…."

"TO!" The male said cheerfully "Your name is NAOTO, N-A-O-T-O."

"N-Naoto?"

"yup! Everybody in the organization gets their name change…oops I shouldn't have told you that, I'm Maru by the way." He grinned at her happily.

"…..Maru…." she looked at him. He was tall and masculine, his hair was a pretty autumn red it was a bit messy. His eyes were chocolate brown and were very happy. She blinked a few times as she turned away and looked at the bed sheets with no expression.

"Naoto-chan? Whats wro-" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a tall black haired man whose bangs slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were a bright green and slanted sharply to show a mean look. Smoke arose around the room,. He was a smoker too, one side had a ripped off sleeve to show only a tattoo, A cross tattoo. _Now that I think about it…_Naoto looked over at Maru and notice a cross tattoo in the upper right corner of his face.

"Don't push it too much Maru, She's new so it can't be helped that she doesn't understand. So all you do is tell her the truth." He looked over at Naoto "Oi, listen up you." He pushed Maru out of the way and scooted a chair besides the bed.

"I'm Toya, you got that little missy." He looked at her with determined eyes not letting her reply to him. "You want to know why you're here? Well I'll tell you even if the truth hurts. Your parents were on the deathbed and wanted to still live. There souls were already to old so it wasn't worth selling it to us. So they sold us your soul to pay for the price. Now then onto you little missy. Your real name is Nao. But now your Naoto so lets erase that." He smacked her forehead once. She blinked a few times.

"What's your name missy."

"N-Naoto…."

"Okay then that worked. We erased all your memories of being human, you are now a Shinigami. As you can see a Shinigami has a cross tattoo. The mark is wherever is the most strongest part of a humans soul. Yours is in your pupil. You have very unique eyes you know. Pure black hair but blood red eyes, great combo." he spun his hands in a circular motion and a mirror appeared out of nowhere showing her reflection. Her eyes widened, her right pupil was that of a cross in it. The mirror disappeared. "There you see, you are now a Shinigami, lets test out your abilities." He picked up Naoto and walked out of the room. Maru followed after

"H-Hey!" she said with a flustered face as she squirmed to get down

"She's getting her personality now, isn't that great boss, she's a quick learner!"

Naoto said nothing "….hey….Toya was it…What was your real name."

Toya quickly stopped her set the small girl down "I thought I erased your memories of that."

"No, Since you guys kept calling me Naoto I just figured that was my name."

_Impossible every Shinigami in here shouldn't remember their names, unless something nostalgic happened to them._ He looked at her.

"Just saying that since you change peoples name when they are sold. You changed mine to Naoto which is a boys name and yours is Toya which is a girls name."

Maru grinned "Naoto-chan is really smart, right Toy-" He got interrupted by Toya as he kicked him out of his way.

"You're a nosy girl you know that missy."

"Nosy? I was just speaking the truth."

"hmmmp, whatever. Time to see what you can do." His cig started to burn and scattered away into ashes. He placed his hand over the tattoo on his arm "I am the wielder of death; Toya. In order to perform exorcism give me the death gods pupil;Kira." He gripped his hand into a fist and the tattoo suddenly disappeared a handle of some sort of weapon came out from where the tattoo was. He swiftly swung his hand away and a weapon came out, a large scythe that deeply resembled the grim reapers. _He really was a Shinigami…._

"…M-Matte!" She said quickly "I don't have anything to use!"

"That's the point we need to know if your trash or not."

A chuckle was heard from behind. Maru grinned "You have no heart for cute girls Toya-chan" he made fun of his name only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Lets begin." He darted to the girl the scythe in his hand. She stood there motionless, he was too fast, all of a sudden he was right in front of her the scythe was swung very quickly to her neck

"Stop!" She yelled as she closed her eyes and placed her hand in a defense position as if someone was trying to kick her. She blinked a few times since she felt nothing had happened. Was she dead already? What happened. She turned to look and saw a transparent golden shield that was bent due to the scythe. "E-Eh?"

Toya looked at her "Kotodama." He quickly turned over to Maru "Maru, She's a kotodama user just like you."

Maru eyes narrowed as he stood up "Really, then lets see who's is stronger. Stay still."

Naoto felt like she couldn't move _This is what Kotodama is?_

Maru walked over to her and cupped her chin to make her face up to him "Freeze." She felt a cold breeze and saw ice forming around.

_I get it now kotodama is the use of words. _Her eyes suddenly blanked out into a cold doll like expression "stop the ice and melt it with blazing fire."

"heh you get it now? But that won't work you're a rookie kotodama user and long details won't wo-" he got interrupted as a blaze of fire shot beneath them melting the ice. He darted backwards away from Naoto "Impossible."

Naoto raised her hand a few centimeters away from the fire "Disperse" The flames disappeared. She looked at the blank spot confused at what had happened she had no idea what had happened. She felt herself being lifted "WHAAAA!" she looked down and saw Toya picking her up and setting her on his shoulders. "Amazing, Welcome to SOUL, Naoto-san." he said as he started to walk with her still on his shoulders. She looked at Maru. He grinned and waved to her. Just as they were out of sight he kicked the chair over his eyes menacing "That bitch"

Naoto said nothing as the man walked around the area. "Um…What exactly is SO- ACK!" she yelled as her face got rammed into the top of the door way.

Toya set her down "Crap! I'm sorry." he took out a napkin and dabbed her red noise he chuckled a bit "haha, you look like Rudolf!"

Naoto looked at him "How rude!" she said angrily

Toya looked around "ah, Now then lets go look for a stupid human that is stupid enough to sell his soul to you."

"Soul?"

"YUUUUUP"

"…..But…I just got here…"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a rookie little missy."

"….can you please stop calling me little…"

"hmmm…but your WAAAAAYYYY shorter than me."

"How rude!"

"Anyways…." he placed his left hand and wrapped in around Naoto's waist "Lets go!" he said as a black pit appeared under them and they fell in.

"W-Where are we going!!??" she yelled as they fell in a never ending hole

He laughed as he lit a cig "Ah…where are we going!?" he chuckled obviously making fun of the young girl.

Naoto frowned "How rude! Listen to be me you teme!!"

Toya looked at her "Teme?Pfft. Then you're a brat, missy."

Naoto glared at him

"…….anyways, we are almost near so…" his left hand reached for the side of her waist as the whole disappeared and they where in the deep blue sky.

Naoto looked around "W-Where are we? Why do I have these tiny wings that are different!?"

Toya shook his head "man…We are at Lightning high." he pointed to the not so shabby high school with not much students, won a lot of sports games, has random fags, terrorist attacks, and supernatural happenings. "Okay then come on..."


	3. Penalty 2

Penalty Two:

When you lose it I'll be the one to beat you down!

Ryuu sighed as he listened to his I-pod sitting on the window sill, causally reading a magazine. He looked outside at the sunny day and made a disgusted look. Mr. Hamburger had assigned homework which would later turn to a test. His colleagues all agreed he needed a girlfriend. The man was obviously lonely and took it out on his students all the time. He leaned back against the narrow wall, of course it was still school hours he just decided to skip Mrs. Happy's class since she was always TOO happy, hence the last name. He closed his eyes and fell asleep not hearing the bell rang for the next class.

Aya placed her history books in her locker she smiled since her chemistry class was next. She was a bit pissed off since remembering when she had been abducted by Fumio. The boys in her chemistry class had called her a lot. She sighed as small tears dropped. Her impression of the science teacher was gone she had imagined him to be tall, dark hair, handsome, young looking, and with those glasses that he only needed when he had to read. Instead! She got a plump man with fat cheeks, grey hair and a bald spot right on top! She cried a bit, her friend Ren had imagined the teacher to be different too. The only good looking teacher was Mr. Bud, she just called him sensei. He was masculine and strong unlike their other gym teacher; Mr. Jim who was a fat gym teacher and didn't do a good job in teaching the students. She looked around and sat in her seat that was near the window the loud chatter of the students came in as class was about to start. Aya laughed a bit as she heard Ren.

"Ugh! Embarrassing me AGAIN" she shouted as her brother was trying to do kung fu moves only to have Ryuu push him into the wall a SPLAT was heard. Aya looked at Ryuu as a sweat drop formed

"Ano…." she muttered lowly.

"Ah, Lackey how's it going." he said referring to Ren

Ren made a sad face "I thought I told you not to call me that…." she said disappointed in him.

"…….." Ryuu looked at the sad girl, his eyes softened "Ugh! Dammit, I can't stand when girls get depressed…." he ruffled up the girls mahogany hair "I'm just kidding Ren." he chuckled a bit and went to his seat.

Aya looked at the two her eyes narrowed as she couldn't help but snicker. Ryuu was mean but he had a kind heart at least. She looked at the doorway as more people came in. She trailed off thinking about what she thought of each person. _Ringo; a person who always does violence around me. Yasashiro a nice guy that acts/looks like his father, he owns a car name chick, and names his mouse's chicken, gives off a clean appearance but isn't, camera crazy, and stalker. Taro; a friend that happens to get a gun out of nowhere, runs over cats, I guess I kind of like him…wait, what!? _She slapped herself, her colleagues glanced over at her with a weird expression. _stupid conscious, I like someone else…I guess I can see why dad told me not to hang around mom to much she liked WAAAAAAY to much people at once as I heard., but who wants to go hiking all day!?…Ah, Hiromasa, a smartass that is annoying. Yuudai, also annoying and bossy like Suzume, Michi…I don't know anything about him. Eichi, a quiet guitarist who is a bit emo. I wish I can have a decent conversation with him but that's not going to happen is it!? _

Her eyes brightened as she stood up quickly "Genkei-kun! Good morning!" she said cheerfully with hearts everywhere as the brown haired male walked in. He just smiled and waved to her. Aya smiled she did liked him, the thing was he liked a lot of girls. Was it bad to like someone like that? She always wondered that her mother Kokoro was like that too. She snapped out of it as an eraser was thrown at the back of her head. She turned around and saw some random fag whistling. She made a pissed look "Teme…" she muttered sitting down.

Ryuu laid his head against the desk as the science teacher began his lecture he looked outside with peaceful eyes, he notice theses things flying in the air. He raised his head off and looked squinting his eyes. He took off his orange sunglasses and saw a black haired girl and guy with wings flying in the air. He rubbed his eyes then looked again to see them gone. He sighed thinking he need more sleep. As the class ended he walked out carrying his book bag over his shoulder He purposely swung it hard to the happy fiery haired boy, another splat was heard.

"Ugh! Embarrassing me again!" Ren said angrily as she walked off. Michi followed after her silently.

Ryuu approached the vending machine and got a coke. He yawned as he walked up to his dorm room, he opened it and made a blank face. There they were, a boy about the age of 18 was sitting on his bed smoking. Then there was a young girl about 16 looking out the window. He looked at the wings on her back. One was a bat wing the other and angel wing. He took a sip of his coke.

"Sorry, but, who are you guys?"

Toya turned his head to see Ryuu. His eyes widened as he realized that the boy was able to see him. He grabbed Ryuu into the room, shut the door and locked it.

"Ack! What the hell!?" he yelled as he pulled his arm away from the smoking man. He felt some cold steel against his neck "…."

"Heh, Heh, Heh…would you like to see your life flash before your eyes?"

"Toya, stop it!" the girl scurried over and pushed him away from Ryuu.

Ryuu took another sip "no, really, who are you guys?"

"…….."

"…………"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP…………

SMACK! The coke flew and hit the wall the liquid poured everywhere.

"who the hell do you think you are!?" Toya yelled pissed off at Ryuu's attitude. "Do you not know who we are?"

"T-Toya…If he didn't know then why would he ask?"

"……………………………oh……………….."

Ryuu picked up the coke and tossed it in the garbage "My roommates are going to be pissed…" he said with a sigh.

_THAT'S ALL HE CARES ABOUT!?_

Toya twitched "I had enough! Listen you, I don't care what you want I am going to take your soul!"

Apparently Ryuu had already plugged in his headphones and was listening to music.

"Toya! Don't do it!" Naoto said trying to stop him

"Move it brat!" He pushed her out of the way and walked over to Ryuu who was merely gazing at the window not noticing.

Toya slice the tip of his finger drew a seal on his palm and pushed it against Ryuu's back where the heart was located. Although he pushed it a little to hard…Ryuu eyes widened as he felt his heart stop for a second then he snapped out of it realizing he had fallen down! "wha? WHAT!? M-Move it guys!" he said loudly to the two girls casually taking a stroll.

The two girls were none other then Aya and Ren. They were just talking to each other about the Christmas assembly and hadn't notice the falling boy till he shouted. The looked up then quickly separated from each other letting Ryuu fall flat onto the ground.

"I-Is he okay?" Aya asked concerned.

"He's been through worse, what were you trying to do? Suicide?" Ren said as she squatted down and poked his face with a stick.

Ryuu grabbed the stick and cracked it. "O-Ouch…" he lifted his body up "That bastard!" he said looking at the window.

"AH! Ryuu there's blood on your back!" Aya said loudly as she pointed to it.

Ryuu looked over his shoulder "hm? Oh that's nothi-" Aya grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him away "hurry Ren!"

"matte," Ren looked at the window and notice a dark shadow back away from it. She suddenly remembered the vampire incident with the hobo teach- I mean Mr. Hamburger. She then walked away following after them.

"Oh dear…what a…um…large tattoo…" the nurse said referring to the large seal on Ryuu's bare back.

"Tattoo?" Ryuu looked at the mirror his eyes widened "that bastard!!!!" he yelled again/

Aya looked at Ryuu _now that I think about he has a lot of scars and bruises on his chest and back…Wait…why am I staring? _she snapped out of it.

"Who is… 'that bastard' Ren asked him with no hesitation

"He's some random dude that was in my room spouting nonsense, ugh I'm gonna- OUCH!" He yelled as the nurse placed some alcohol onto his bruises, scars, cuts etc.

"what type of mess are you getting into Ryuu…" the nurse said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" he said flinching slightly.

"you have injuries all over! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to have you stay in your dorm and school at all times. Your under house arrest."

"Why!?"

"judging by how new these injuries look, you must be sneaking out. As a member of the school I can't allow this to go any further, you may leave."

"Tch. Don't tell what to do…" he muttered grabbing his shirt and immediately walking out.

"I swear, where does he learn this stuff…" the nurse said with a sigh.

Aya smiled "Don't worry nurse, Ryuu may seem like this but he really is kind…"

Ren shivered at the word kind being compared to Ryuu "Don't make me get a bulldozer!"

"I just think, getting into fights is the way to ease the pain. I mean it's kind of like being emo but it isn't…I mean, the only know so little about him…" Aya sighed

"yeah…" Ren stood up and started to walk out of the room. "well see ya."

Aya smiled and waved back. She looked out the window and saw Ryuu just sitting on the bench sleeping. She sighed wondering what made him so sleepy. She opened up the window then jumped down.

"Wait! We are on the second flo-" She paused and saw her perfectly land "monkey…" she muttered insulting the girl.

"AH!" she said trying to regain balance.

"What the hell was that for you monkey girl?" Ryuu said opening one eye to look at the tan haired female who landed right on the bench.

"Monkey girl!?" Aya exclaimed as she started to kick him.

Ryuu grabbed her leg, stood up pulled her, causing her to fall backwards off the bench into the bushes. "Hey monkey. I'm not in the mood so shut up." he grabbed his coat and walked away.

"O-Ow…" Aya rubbed her head and plucked out a few leaves. "M-Matte Ryuu!" she called out but got ignored. "Ryuu…."


	4. Penalty 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Merry Christmas! ( Kinda late for that):)**

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" sang Santa in a jolly tone.

"UGH!" Ryuu said closing his ears in agony. It's not that he hated Christmas it was more like he just hated the fat, red suited man.

"You have been a very bad boy lately." he said with a happy jolly, rehearsed tone.

Ryuu brush pasted him like he was a piece of stone. He was in a pretty bad mood still. He looked at Jimmy who was talking in a iCarly tone

"You will rue the day! You will rue it!" he shouted to Ren.

Since she threw something at him. Although when she threw it, it missed and hit his girlfriend; Kaneyo. Who for some reason dated him because he has a good personality and is attractive. Everyone agreed she NEEDED to OPEN her eyes or get them just started laughing after hearing that. Along with Ren. They both enjoyed his reactions to things. It was bad enough Santa was STILL here. Ryuu didn't even want to bother going to the Christmas show that night. He shrugged then went up to his room.

Aya sighed as she doodled on her sketchpad drawing animals. She was pretty lonely in the designing room. Out of all the people she knew, she was the only one who did this. She heard as the Christmas show staff were rehearsing. They thought it was soundproof but it wasn't. It was pouring snow outside, not fun at all. Since she had to be stuck in this goddamn school all day. She leaned against her chair and sighed. She was about to sleep until some person kick open the door making her fall down backwards and hit her head on the desk causing books to fall on top of her.

"O-Ow! What the hell!?" she said as she popped out from under the papers, books, and other hurtful things.

"Yo…Oops wrong room, for reals." a voice that wasn't familiar replied then closed the room door like nothing

"………did…did….Did he just sat for reals?" she said confused but that soon went away as she saw the mess. "ugh…."

Thus, The Christmas show began everyone had a good time, even if they messed up a bit. Ren the red nose reindeer was so adorable with her reindeer outfit. But anyone looks cute in outfits related to Christmas. Everyone was there except for a certain person who left not being able to bear Santa's language. He was where you would always find a delinquent like him. In the alleyways picking a fight of course. He returned shortly after the Christmas show was over and everyone was meeting the new guy Timu, or T-dog, or T but for some reason did not like Tim.

"Ouch…man…never pick a fight when it snows…" he said as he rubbed his arm. He was pretty injured all over. Most gangs go around in groups. Apparently Ryuu's ran away at the start and left him to fend to himself. He looked around making sure no one was around. Since he was under house arrest. He rubbed his forehead, felt something wet then looked at his hand to see blood. "Great just great, what could get worse…"

"RYUU!"

"It just got worse." He turned to see Aya again. A slight twitch mark formed, he didn't understand why the girl was so nosy and wouldn't give up no matter what he did to her.

"Where were you! You miss the show and…" her eyes as she got a closer look at him. "What happened?" she asked concern.

"It's none of your business where I was or what happened…." he said walking past her.

Aya grabbed his sleeve "It is my business Ryuu! Any person would do the same!"

He yanked his arm away "your so nosy, you know that. I don't understand why you can't be like everyone else and just stay the hell away from me. Quit meddling into my life."

"I'm not nosy! You're the one that always keeps to himself! And! I have my own reasons to keep following you around."

"What? You follow me because you like me or something down that line?" he said joking so she could just walk away, he didn't really care if people like him or not he just wanted to get Aya away from him. Except the reaction he got was something worse. He felt his face turn a different direction and a stinging pain on his cheek. Aya apparently slapped him. He looked at the girl that looked like she was about to start crying

"H-hey I was just kidding don't take it serious-"

"Why can't YOU understand!?" she said interrupting him, her face furious with slight tears. "You're the one always trying to act so cool by not caring about anything! But I know you Ryuu, we've all known each other since we were kids! Why can't you understand that we're just trying to get along with each other! We do all sorts of things but you just stand on the sidelines, or you wait, or you just leave! People try to get along with you but you just reject them by acting harsh! When actually you do care! When you hurt the feelings of a person very dear to you, you apologize. Don't act like I wouldn't know and I'm just trying to pretend to meddle in your life for such trivial matters! I'm friends with Ren, I see you guys together. I know you hold her very dear to you. That's why you can't stand to make her upset! Yet, why is that when people other then her get close to you, you push them away harshly. People like you are people I hate the most!" She said looking at him with tearful eyes as she ran away back into the school.

"Aya!….."

His eyes grew solemn. He didn't mean to hurt the girls feelings, but what she said was all true. He did care when he made Ren upset, but he only cared for her because she never really cared about what he did nothing more then that.. He sighed as he walked around the school to the back door only to trip over something round. Falling flat on his face. He heard the hiss of a cat and a girl trying to calm it down.

"A-Are you okay Ryuu?" the girl said nervously.

Ryuu turned his head to see a black haired girl, with gray eyes, she was in a Christmas outfit. Apparently one of the performers. Ryuu responded with…

"Who are you?"

There was moment of silence. The girl had a hurt look on her face she turned away solemnly as a dark cloud hovered over. "That's the 3rd time today…" she muttered crying a bit "I try to get noticed and this happens….." she said lowly. "I'm Miku Walker…" she said.

"Oh, yeah the girl in the cooking club…"

She nodded turning back to face him

"…um…excuse uh, Miku was it? Can you help me, I can't really move."

"y-yes!"

30 minutes later…..

"There that should be it!" Miku said as she wiped her forehead, She had insisted in repairing his wounds whether he liked it or not.

"Thanks…" he said yawning a bit.

Miku looked at him for a moment "You know, Ryuu-san…"

"hmm? What?" he said as he looked at the girl

She smiled at him "Your actually really nice."

Ryuu was speechless that the girl actually said those cursed words in his face. Suddenly he remembered the incident with Aya. He touched his swollen cheek.

Miku looked at him shocked "When was that there! Oh my I missed it." she looked around for her aid kit.

"Don't bother, this I deserved so leave it be."

"…It looks new…did something happen befo-"

He interrupted "Aya slapped me really hard…"

"why?"

"I made a bad joke, and made her cry…so don't say I'm nice…" she slumped over looking at the ground

"but you are Ryuu-san!" she said with a bright smile

Ryuu looked up "What?"

"I mean, If you were really mean you wouldn't care about what happened with her right?"

"………that's…"

"see?" She giggled a bit, this was her first time actually having a long conversation with someone. "I use to judge people by there looks whether they were scary people or not, but in truth everyone has a nice side to them." she smiled. The jumped up startled as she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked at Ryuu and notice he was strangely staring at her intensely. Her face flushed a bright red

"R-Ryuu-san? Is something wro- OW!" she shouted in pain as the male apparently head butted her. It wasn't a hard one so she was still alive with a slight bruise on her head.

"???" she made a confused look.

Ryuu sighed as he place his forehead on her shoulder "man life is hell isn't it? you see, I'm not nice at all…"

"Y-You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah I did." he grabbed his jacket "Thanks, Miku." he walked towards the door that leaded into the hall ways.

"your welcome…"

He stopped midway between the door "hey, can you keep that conversation we had quiet until I say it's okay?" he said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Miku nodded frantically "Y-yes! You can trust me!"

Ryuu gave her a rare small smile. It wasn't really a smile but you could count it was one.

"thanks." he shut the door behind him slowly.

Miku smiled _Ryuu, I do hope that you can act like what you were with me to other people…. _


	5. Penalty 5

Chapter 4

I really really like him so…

It was the next day for the fellow students. Christmas ended Santa was gone (hell yes!) but, there was still some commotion going around the group of childhood friends. Love issues that's what, well love is too fierce so lets say like., but who says that just because you both like the same person that means one of them HAS to give up?

Aya sighed in depression as she walked down the stairs to the lobby. She was sluggish and tired. Lamia past by her happy and cheerful humming some songs. A sweat drop formed as she skipped past. She reached the student lobby when she heard a familiar tone call out her name.

"Aya! Aya! Aya!"

Aya turned to see the silver hair girl, Kiku rushing towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Aya asked with a small, slightly irritated smile.

"I NEED to talk to you about a certain someone~!"

"Eh? Who is t- ah!" She got dragged into the private rooms in the lobby.

She was force to sit down. She looked as a cup of tea was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Kiku sitting down in front of her with a bright smile, wearing all pink as usual.

"S-So…" Aya took a sip of the tea

"Do you like Genkei?" she said straightforwardly with no hesitation what so ever.

Aya fell off her chair immediately with a large THUMP. She grabbed onto the table trying to lift herself up. "What makes you think that Kiku?" she said nervous.

"I heard some rumors, but I wasn't so sure….wait don't change the subject! Do you like him or not!?" she said as she leaned across the table to regain eye contact/

Aya looked at her. _Say yes Say yes…_her conscious urged her pleading.

She ignored the conscious "N-No, It's more like I-"

"GREAT!" she shouted not allowing her to finish her sentence

"W-What? Why?"

Kiku's cheeks flushed a bright red "It's because…" she looked at her "I like him! I liked him ever since that incident where I got stuck to people! He was the only one who didn't push me away~ He's so attractive and handsome too!" she covered her cheeks "Oh my I'm getting nervous just remembering it!"

Aya looked at the girl with disbelief. _Just that long? I like him longer then that!_

"But, Kiku I-"

Kiku grabbed Aya's hands not letting her finish again "I'm glad I got this settled I didn't want to fight over him with you since your close to him right? I mean when you were kids you named your bear after him." She smiled "Thank you~ Please support me!" She ran off closing the door behind her.

"But I like him too!" she shouted behind her but was too late only to have the door shut.

Aya slumped to her knees, depressed. She knew she had no chance against Kiku. She was cute and girly a bit forceful but nice, she was the perfect girl. Other then herself who is bipolar, violent, and not attractive at all. She clenched her fists. Sure there was Taro, but she liked him in a like like way and the friend way. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She didn't mind if he got stolen away as long as he was still her best friend. But don't take away the person she had in her heart for so long. She felt like crying. She wiped a few tears "Man. I'm a crybaby too!" she said depressed even more as she curled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

Ryuu looked around as he woke up. He didn't want to meet Aya down the hallway to get slapped again. He sighed he tried talking to her the other day before he went to bed but she kept telling him to die so she wouldn't have to see his face anymore.

"Looking for Aya?" A voice called from behind.

Ryuu turned "ah Yurete."

Yurete and Ryuu knew each other pretty much since Yurete's dad; Yori and Ryuu's mom; Nao, knew each other for a long time.

"She went into one of the rooms with Kiku, although Kiku came out she didn't."

"thanks, but I'd rather not talk to her alone…" he said chuckling a bit.

Yurete smiled "Aya. Although she may seem a bit straightforward and bipolar she does have real emotions you know…"

"I know that, don't give a lecture on that Roxas." he said laughing a bit

"Shut up. Sasuke."

They glared then went there separate ways.

"What the hell was that about…" Mariko muttered as she studied her music book

"who cares!" Namie shouted, drunk.

"Oi. Open up monkey." Ryuu said knocking on the door where Aya was.

Aya slowly opened "what?" she said her eyes red, and swollen.

"…………..What happened?……" he said hesitantly.

Aya walked past him "It's none of your business…"

Ryuu grabbed her and threw her back into the room he walked in and shut the door.

"Ow! What was that-" she felt a slam on the side of her face, against the wall. It was Ryuu's hand and he was a little TOO close to the comfort zone.

"Aya…It is my business." he said serious about it "anybody would do the same." he was obviously repeating the words she said to him. Just a more like his own style.

Aya looked at him then down at the ground "Lets say a girl was confronted by this other girl who was so perfect. She liked the same person as girl (1). She asked her only to have a no. The other girl was so happy that she wanted to pursue the person more….even though the girl left with nothing like that person for a long time. what would you do?"

"…If I was that person, not saying I'm a girl but…I would tell that girl the truth. But that's not the case is it?" he leaned his head against the wall on the other side of Aya's face. He slowly whispered something in her ear….

"Just because that girl likes that guy too, it isn't telling to give up it's telling you that the guy is so great that it's only you…but…if I were that guy I would want the girl that looks at me and only me."

He backed away his head away from Aya, and released his hand from the wall. The girl was speechless and more tears started coming out. He ruffled up her hair

"Geez, you cry way to easily Aya…Don't forget to eat breakfast your skinny enough…"

He left the room.

Aya slumped down to her knees "Stupid Ryuu, you're the one always making me cry….stop making random speeches…"


	6. Penalty 6

Chapter 5

When your near me my stomach had butterflies

"Suzume!" Haruka; a girl with brown hair who is very sporty called to the student council member.

"what is it?" Suzume replied as she set the stacks of papers down.

"lets go practice volleyball after your down okay?" Haruka said with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, but I have so much paper work to do…" she said scratching the back of her head.

"eh? But you have Yuudai to….oh…I get it!" she smiled evilly "Your using this chance to get closer to Yuudai aren't you!? Awwww! Your so cute Suzume!" she glomped the girl.

"Ack! Stop. You. Are. Choking….me!" she shouted pushing the girl away "now then! Since your so free clean out the toilets!" she gave her a bucket and a mop.

Haruka grabbed it "your so bossy Suzume…" she said walking away.

Suzume twitched. She did like Yuudai she liked him a lot. She cared about her brother though. He had no other friends other then Yuudai. She sighed her stomach always hurt when she was near him but it was a good thing. She nodded to herself as she walked to the student council lounge….

TIME SKIP

**The students had great days, their teacher Mr. Hamburger retired. They went from 1****st**** graders to kindergartners. They did a letter thing where a person gets a letter but they don't know who it was. Ren, Taro and Saitou got letters saying **_**I like you**_**. Ren's were **_**I like you… **_**Taros was **_**I like you **_**(it had a bunny at the end) and Saitou's was **_**I like you (heart). **_**The three were searching very hard for there person. Each believing that it was real. Of course they got a second letter. Ren's stated **_**"**__**Meet me in the darkest place, at night, in the living room." **_**Taro's said ****"****I'm am everywhere around you, I'm always near you~"(****bunny at the end)**

**Saitou's said "I like ice cream" (heart). In the end Taro and Saitou got a letter back saying to "forget it." or "give up". The thing is due to Lamia's actions…Taro learned that the letter was from Aya, or so, he didn't know till later. Saitou just listened to the letter and gave up. After Ren had returned from her meeting with the mysterious person. She tried to find out who it was, with Hiromasa's help. Nothing was found. So Aya went around she got through all the people except Taro…the person she LEAST wanted to ask. But, since she wanted to know she went over to him only to have to answer a question about the letter, whether she wrote it or not. Aya responded with a yes, until he asked another question. She didn't answer since he didn't answer hers. All he said about liking Ren was "Why would I tell you?" Aya completely furious ran back to Ren telling her to ask him yourself, but she knew that Taro liked her, he was the last person right? And he was friends with Ren. But…they were just friends right? Aya didn't know anymore, it hurt to just know the answer but she wanted to know. In the end Taro did like Ren. But Aya liked him. Then Ryuu, obviously liked Ren. Then Ren obviously liked Ryuu! It was too much drama! Although it was interesting in all. In the end, Taro got rejected, Ryuu and Ren were dating, Aya told Taro that she liked him…and…that's pretty much it. **

**The thing is…when Aya asked Ringo about the person he liked he said he wouldn't tell her because it kind of might add more drama to the scene. Everyone was showing their affections nowadays. Lamia was getting on Ryuu's nerve by saying something about him being gay, since he was very stylish. There's nothing wrong with a guy being stylish right? Besides Aya designed the clothing for him. As time passed by, Aya started to feel more worried about her feelings for Genkei, and Taro.**

"man I'm tired!!!" she shouted as they returned from the beach earlier on. She went up to her dorm room and flopped onto her bed snuggling with the teddy bear she had named "Genkei". Of course it was just a silly thing she did when she was a child. She didn't know what to call the bear, that deeply resembled her father. So little Genkei suggested his own name. The not so smart girl just agreed. Of course as time passed by she grew to like Genkei more and more. His personality was great, the thing is…..what was or, how should I say…Who was on that list? That so called "LIST" was what made her so worried all this time! When she had asked him if her liked Ren he replied saying

"_Well, she is cute so she's on my list." _that really hit the spot. She sighed looking at the miniature bear she once remembered. _I guess he just likes a lot of people, is it wrong to like someone like that? I guess he might be a player, but he seems nice. But then again, mom was like that too. Kiku seemed to not care. So why is that it's only me? _an image of Taro suddenly appeared in her mind _I like Taro too…but…the thing is, does he still like Ren? Or did he give up when she rejected him and went to Ryuu? He said he accepted my feelings but would have to wait for the answer. Do I want to know? I seriously thought we were best friends. Due to what we've been through. The night soar stuff or whatever,. Except for the fact that he assumed I was acting weird because it was my time of month! He actually said it to my face but other then that…we got along GREAT! But who knew he had feelings for Ren. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I'm still young, I have many choices…but…Lamia just had to say that line "Don't worry, there are other people in the world". What the hell was that suppose to mean!? That I already got rejected or something?! Well, It's not like Genkei knows I like him…I should do better in concealing my feelings for people…now that I think about it…didn't Eri like someone before? I wonder who…ugh…Like it matters anymore, everyone basically likes SOMEONE I guess. There are 3 couples now. But, who includes Jimmy?! I guess he's a actual main character now…I can't stand this anymore. My conscious is always confusing me! Telling me to go to either Genkei or Taro. Man…it beats up my brain too! I just think I'm going crazy. Yasashiro likes someone too…well now he does. Oh whatever! I'm just going to sleep and wait for whatever is going to happen next! _She closed her eyes and soundly fell asleep. Not even hearing the chattering of Ren and Lamia as they came in. Or the random dorm member Namie who was drunk AGAIN…

"Man, I'm Tired…" Ryuu muttered as he sat on the bench outside of the school eating a stuffed bun. He chewed slowly, thinking about what has happened so far. _Well…I finally am dating the person I liked for a long time…She's so cute and small, like a little chick…but it's really embarrassing to tell her something like that. Due to the fact I already ruined my image of a nice person. She told I was really nice though…just like what Miku said. Am I really that nice? Well I guess I'm only mean to Lamia. But that's her own fault. I got someone pretty fast. Hopefully nothing ruins it, I don't want to curse it but, Lamia already did. Aya's been pretty crazy lately, slamming her head on walls, running away quickly, or being more violent then usual. Must be her time of month, well actually either way, she still acts the same. It pisses me off that I have to act a bit nicer to her brother but I'll do it for her…why does my dad assume that when I call him I got expelled? No love for your child I see. _He chuckled a bit _That retarded Shinigami didn't come back for me. All he did was give me this large tattoo on my back then left. How weird. I guess that nurse forgot about the house arrest…_ he took a bit of the bun, but instead felt something hard. He looked and saw a rock.

"…………." he heard some chewing noise. His eyes darted to the right and he saw the very same Shinigami, he met on that fated day.

"This is great. Have some Naoto." He gave it to the female with the heart eye patch.

"H-Hai…" she took it hesitatingly.

"You guys again? Can you just leave me alone?" Ryuu muttered leaning against the bench.

Toya swallowed "How's life? Heard you got a girlfriend. Pretty surprising coming from a delinquent like you. I mean that girls completely "angelic"."

"Can you stop stalking me?" Ryuu muttered glaring at him

"ooh, Scary. I just have to make sure your soul is in tack. Since when you die, I get to have it."

"………..wait…What?!" his eyes widened.

"Ano! W-What he's trying to say is…" Naoto flew onto the other side of Ryuu and sat by him. "He's just saying that when you die, he'll guarantee you won't stay attached to this world! Don't think of it as a bad way…" She smiled a bit.

"your too nice to humans, Naoto."

"That's because I was a human before…"

They started their own conversation making Ryuu not any part of it. He just yawned then forgot to ask them something.

"O-Oi!"

"what is it?" Toya said as the smoke from his cig started to fog into Ryuu's face. Secondhand smoking is worse then the actually smoking by the way.

Ryuu paid no attention to the smoke. "About that tattoo…."

"of the one on your back? It just means how long you have left to live. Think of it as a destiny decider."

"…………wait…HOW LONG I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE!" he shouted loudly that anybody could hear. "Are you saying that…that…this tattoo decides when I DIE?!"

Toya didn't even bother to calm him down. "yuuuuuup. Once the tattoo disappears, you died by you so called fated death. Your death changes depending on the things you did when you were human…I shouldn't tell anymore, since I don't want your death to change…" he snickered a bit. Then flew away "Come on Naoto."

"ah!….." she looked over at the shocked Ryuu. "Ano…Ryuu-san was it?"

"……h-huh? Oh..What?" he said with a slight glare that looked like it was asking her why didn't she leave too.

"About the tattoo…you can change you fate!" she grabbed his hands and clapped them together along with hers. "If you just change the things you do now! You won't die quickly! I mean, your doing fine, right now. I'm not telling you what to do. But I'd rather not have people who don't deserve to, die." She smiled at him.

"…..Deserve to die huh?" he slipped his hands away from her. " You sure are a weird Shinigami, telling me not to die…" he chuckled a bit "even though you become a Shinigami when you commit suicide right?"

"I…I don't know…" Naoto said as she faced forward her hair covering her face. "My parents sold my soul, so they can live." she plucked a dandelion (parachute ball

Version) from the soil and twirled it with her finger tips. "The contract is broken if they kill themselves."

Ryuu looked at her "So parents are that selfish?" he said looking up at the sky.

"I'd…rather not live, if my parents aren't with me." she said still twirling the flower.

"….You have no home to go to? Or friends?" Ryuu asked, now interested about this Shinigami stuff.

"It's not like I don't have a home. I had many friends. But when you become a Shinigami they erase the memories of everyone you knew besides the contract members…If I turn back to human they can't do anything about it…" She touch the flower lightly and blew it. Causing it to fly away and scatter.

"…well...if you do turn back to human." Ryuu said trying to cheer her up "You can come here. Everyone will welcome you here, I can introduce to some nice people too."

"does that mean…" Naoto looked at him for a moment.

"Hmm?:

"We….we…are…."

"We are friends?" Ryuu said looking at her confused about her actions/

She nodded hesitantly.

Ryuu scratched the back of his head "yeah…sure. Yeah, We are friends…but don't expect me to be nice to the other g- hey, why are crying!?"

"I-I'm sorry…it's just…I made a friend even though I'm dead!" she wiped her tears "but I'm happy!" she grinned "see you later Ryuu-sama." she said with a wave.

"-sama…huh! Don't be so formal you brat!"

"Why not? It's me and Toya-kun's job to make sure you die correctly, so your like our master. Bye, Bye, Ryuu-sama!" she flew off.

"………..Man…..why do the weirdest things happen to me…" he muttered as he got up from the bench and walked back into the dorm.


	7. Penalty 7

Chapter Six:

Time sure flies by!

**New years approached and the students each announced their resolutions for the year…the thing is the year went by a little TOO fast! But since it's pointless to explain what they did in that year 2010, with the creators. Lets explain what happened….Ryuu, now dating Ren. Just went through life easily. He couldn't care about anything besides the ANNOYING remarks Lamia did everyday. His mind focused off somewhere else…that tattoo? The tiny Shinigami girl did tell him that if he didn't change the things he did, he would die quicker. He did notice the tattoo on his back getting slightly smaller. Not that he actually measured it. Whenever he was alone the two Shinigami always came out of nowhere saying it was only "business". Now on to Aya…poor girl. She had been waiting all year for Taro's response. She had been taking several classes in order to…um…gain a new hobby as she says. So far in that year 2010. The classes she took where knitting, snowboarding, geisha training, art class, choir, orchestra, band and other things a normal person would do. She quit most of them on the first day. She did learn how to play the piano and violin, paint a bunny, and other things. Nothing seemed to occupy her mind. She did want to be a fashion designer though, but wanted a second interest just in case. Since the others are just minors they will be introduced further out in the story. So yeah….Onto the NEXT YEAR. It was an unusual year. There was a assassination/ghost incident. Who was that random ninja!? Then onto the confession rally! There were a total of 11 couples now!**

**-Ichirou/Momo (1st****)**

**-Jimmy/Kaneyo (why do we count them!?)**

**-Eri/Yasashirou (a bit obsessed with her…)**

**-Ryuu/Ren (it was pretty obvious?)**

**-Aya/Taro (er…yeah…about that stunt you did Taro? And why'd it take you 1 year to reply?)**

**-Suzume/Yuudai (it was cute reply when she confessed.) **

**-Yumie/Eichi (-just can't believe he accepted it-)**

**-Iva/ Hideki (About the um…smart part?)**

**-Kiku/Genkei (Of course he would say yes.)**

**-Haruka/Fumio (I got a feeling this won't last long)**

"Achoo!" Aya sneezed as she just got out of her flower arrangement class. "Someone is obviously talking about me!" she sighed. The flower arrangement class didn't really suite her need either! She was pretty preoccupied with her life right now. Since she was dating Taro now. _I guess things happen right? It's kinda late for me to say this...haha, it was pretty quick...I mean I NEARLY completed my life! Hopefully I don't end up like mom and have problems in liking people right? Haha...Sis, got someone too...the thing is...he's a bit...obsessed? I really never thought people would actually um...like me!? What the hell is up with that!? HUH!? HUH!? Well it was just Katsutoshi and Ringo…I think of them as friends and I guess I talk to them a lot. Well I never would think Katsutoshi would like me. Well it doesn't matter now since I'm dating Taro! I'm glad he said yes. :O As days passed by Yumie has gotten nice! She's a friend of the forest now! : It's still creepy to go to my room, knowing that next door is the room of the murder scene. _She sighed as she walked down the streets in her Chinese styled dress. The fur boa looked expensive. But her dad sent the fur to her as a reward from his so called "catch of the year?" Of course the fur was actually carved off a real animal… for some reason she felt that her life was pretty complete, unless she had a change of feelings for Taro. They were only teenagers. Unless you're a type of person who sticks to one person then never mind. The mind of a young person always would change…She sighed as she continued to walk ignoring the people who strangely looked at her since of the way she dressed. She remembered the comment at the concert "It's not Chinese new year!" She twitched a bit irritated till she heard a voice she turned and saw Ryuu. Her other friend of the forest. He was in his car he just bought a while back

"Ryuu? What is it?"

"Can you just get in the car and stop embarrassing yourself?"

Aya twitched even more irritated.

"Your so annoying…I don't even know what Ren see's in you!" she muttered getting in the passenger seat. As Ryuu started up the car and drove

"you're the annoying one…can't you get your own car? I mean you are 17 now…You have that Taro guy as a boyfriend too. Plus you walk around dress like that, making hobo's want to jump you. Thinking you are some stupid little rich girl. Which you are! Then! You make me happen to notice, and since I don't want to hear your irritating whining when you get back I have to stop the care and pick you up! Not only is it embarrassing for you. It's embarrassing for me too! I can't have people see me picking you up knowing that I'm dating Ren and you dating Taro! Do you understand the situation now!?"

"Huh what?" Aya said turning towards him I couldn't hear you over the wind.

_This bitch! _Ryuu thought irritated "Ha, I don't know why he agreed to dating you, he really must have bad eyesight if he can't see something wrong with you. Including the people who like you! They must have slammed their heads on something."

Aya frowned pissed off "Same for you."

They glared at each other…they paused then started to laugh. They never really cared if they insulted each other… they just laughed it off at the end.

"You are really nice Ryuu!" Aya said laughing a bit

"Funny. I find nothing nice about me…"

"You are though! I mean, if you were a mean person you would have left me there right?" she said as she rolled down the window to let some air out. "I mean…you did cheer me up back then right?" she said as she felt the cold air brush against her face.

Ryuu said nothing. If he really was nice, would he have been cursed with that seal on his back? A seal that determines his death? He was slowly dieing he knew that…he obviously knew that. It's impossible to change fate…

"You know Aya…" Ryuu said out of nowhere as they almost approached the school

"Yes? What is it?" She said closing the window and turning her head towards him.

"I'm going to die soon…." He said straightly with no hesitation.

"That's not funny Ryuu…Even if you may think that…jokes like those aren't funny." Aya replied her face turning serious

"Even if you don't believe it…it's true…" he parked in a empty spot

"Stop it! I…I don't understand why you are telling me this! If your trying to make me angry don't do it this way!" Aya said angry now.

Ryuu turned to her "I'm telling you this because you're one of my closest friends."

Aya looked at him with a hurt look, she didn't want to believe it, but she had too. She knew that Ryuu was serious "I…I don't understand, you look fine to me…" she opened the door of the car "I guess it was fine to tell me…but…what are you going to say to Ren!" She slammed the car door and stormed off with a tearful face.

"You made the girl cry…" A voice said behind in the back seat.

"shut up…"

"Ryuu-sama…" another voice said but more softly.

"Stop talking to me!" he shouted louder.

"What a pity…You could have waited to them you know? I mean…what if you don't die? Well, that's not possible is it since it's already decided. Humans are such selfish creatures." He disappeared.

Ryuu slammed his head against the wheel causing the car to honk very loud

"I really hate that guy you know?" he said referring to Naoto who was still in the back seat.

"Ryuu-sama…I know it's hard to understand this but…like I said a year ago...you can change!" she passed though the seat and sat on the passenger seat.

Ryuu turned his head over to her "You really seem like your alive you know?"

Naoto looked at him "What?"

Ryuu lifted his face from the wheel "It's just that…Mr. Toya. He always seems to insult humans…but wasn't he a human too? I mean…when I talk with you it feels the same as if I'm talking with a normal person. If you just ignore the wings…."

Naoto looked at him "I…I can't compare to Toya-kun…I don't even know how he became a Shinigami…"

Ryuu nodded "Say lets go to the park?"

"Eh? Shouldn't you get back to the others?"

"They can wait…I just…want to talk to you. Since you know what death really is…"

Naoto said nothing "Okay…but first…" she took out a small box of chocolates. She took a bite. Then her wings disappeared.

"what was that?" Ryuu asked confused as he started up the car again then drove off to the park.

"it's to make me be able to retain a human form…I don't want people to think you are talking to yourself!"

"haha…" Naoto looked outside. "How can you act so nice to me, even when you know…I have to take your soul?"

"Like I said to many other's…you're my friend."

Naoto said nothing "Tomodachi…." Her mind suddenly went blank as she started to remember something the past it seems. It was a scene she had forgotten ever since……….

"_Nao-chan! Let's make a promise!" A boy with short brown hair said. She couldn't clearly see his face._

"_promise? About what?_

"_that…we'll be together forever! Because we are friends!"_

"_Together…………………"_

"OI!" Ryuu shouted in her ear as they arrived.

"W-Wha? R-Ryuu-sama!" Naoto said surprised with a shocked look.

"I thought you died for a second…your eyes went completely blank!"

Naoto looked at him as he opened up the door. _died? Aren't I already dead? What was that memory? Just because he said friend…something inside me hurts but I don't know what it is…" _

"Nothing like the fresh air of. ACK!" He covered his noise I he smelt some foul stanching aura. He looked down and saw some CRAP on his shoe. His eyes darted to the Pomeranian dog. A old lady picked up the poop off his shoes "I'm sorry!" she said her voice cracking a bit.

"N-No problem…" he rubbed the top of his shoe onto the grass

"Ryuu-sama…" Naoto said as she pulled against his sleeve "Something hurts inside me…but I don't know what…"

Ryuu looked at her "Maybe it's your heart? It might be pumping slowly…" he placed his hand where her heart was…but he felt nothing. Not one single beat. _That's right she's dead…_ his eyes darkened. "You know Naoto…your heart hurts but the thing is it's not inside you. You can only feel it because you are in your human form. I guess you feel happy when I called you a friend"

Naoto said nothing _A heart beat…I remember that feeling. I only have this feeling because I'm a human right now? Why is that…_tears started to come out.

"Hey, Are you okay?"

"Hate me…"

"what?"

"Say you hate me!"

"Why? Naoto what's wrong?"

She ran away quickly and fast but Ryuu managed to catch up with her as he grabbed her arm. Out of breath he managed to say "Why are you like this? Why do you want me to hate you?"

"Please…Ryuu-sama…Don't call me your friend…make me your enemy…Why can't you just hate me!I hate you!"

Ryuu turned her to face him he gripped her shoulder tightly "Naoto. Why do you hate me?"

Naoto looked at him she fell to her knees as she covered her face with her palms "I….I…I hate you because…." She lifted her face fast "Because you make me wish I was alive! But I can't since I'm like this! Even if I can turn human it makes no difference! I can't compare to you Ryuu-sama! I just can't! So please…don't socialize with me…ignore me…if you hate Toya-kun…then hate me too!" she ran off.

Ryuu said nothing he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed confused, he notice he always made girls cry, of get angry "I'm not nice at all…"


	8. Enter Alice

Authors note: This chapter has nothing to do with the whole Alice in Wonderland storyline, yes the name is mentioned a lot. But the chapter name is what it is because the girls name is Alice.

Death Penalty 8:

Enter Alice! What's your wonderland?

A cool winter breeze scattered across the country of Japan or…wherever they live in. It was a normal Saturday morning, but you know…in this world…nothing's normal. This chapter revolves around a character you don't see often, nor do you hear of him much. Then the arrival of a new student. Some car accidents and etc….

Saitou yawned as he walked out of his workplace. Since he was 17, he set out to get a job. He works as a waiter in a 5-star restaurant. Amazingly he managed to get a part time job there. Besides he looks perfect for the job. He would of made it as a bartender if he wanted to but he wasn't old enough. He took out his car keys then looked forward only to see a disastrous scene. His black convertible had been hit by a fairly large limo. The back trunk has scrunched up. It was a sad site to see for the gray haired teenager. He patted the back lightly as small little tears formed. _Mom and dad are going to kill me! _he thought slumping over.

"I'm so sorry!!!!" a voice said from behind. It was pretty high and must have been a female. She didn't have a accent to her so it was obvious it wasn't a Japanese girl.

Saitou turned and looked at the girl. She was tall, but that's because of her high heels. She wore a white dress, with a v neck and very small straps that hung around her neck, a checkered skirt went with it. She had green eyes with a two tone color. Her hair was blonde, but not a very bright blonde that some of the males in Saitou's school had, it was more of a creamy color. What stood out the most was the black ribbon that was tied up in her hair. It looked like the ribbon Sakura Haruno wore when she was a child, instead it was the color black. Her left earring was a lock while the right was a key. An identical necklace hung upon her neck too. He made an irritated look, a bit upset that the girl that had hit his car was cute.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to drive the car…" she said with a worried look as she leaned over to inspect the cars.

"Do not worry. Ojou-sama" a voice called from behind her.

Saitou looked up, the man was very tall. He was obviously the butler of the girl. _Ojou-sama? Now that I think about she looks like she's around 15 or 16...but I've never seen her before. Maybe she goes to one of the other schools but…._ "Um, Excuse me? Are you guys foreigners?"

The cream haired girl quickly turned to him. "Yes we are! We were searching for something but got lost…do you live around these parts onii-chan?" The girl asked with a small smile.

_Onii-chan? I wished my dear sister would call me that…_ He smiled back "Yeah. I live here…if you want I can show you around-"

"We are no need of your assistance." The servant interrupted harshly in a cold tone. "Ojou-sama, we must get going…"

"Agari! Look it's a kitty!" The girl pointed behind him.

The servant; Agari, turned quickly. He was a fanatic for soft animals with fur. He paused realizing he was tricked when he saw nothing.

Saitou felt a hand grab his, then felt like he was being dragged. He looked and saw the girl running while holding his hand "Hurry!" she said turning her head slightly behind

Saitou didn't know what to saw just went along with it. The girl was running away from the pesky servant as he assumed. After a couple of minutes they stopped in front of a music store.

She tried to regain her breath "Woo! That was fun, right onii-chan!" she said giggling a bit as she turned to him.

Saitou smiled at her "Sure….By the way…not to be mean but, who are you?" he asked looking at her.

The girl looked shocked. She slumped over "I have…no manners…." she muttered saddened that she just grabbed him and ran. She made a small sniffle. Saitou made a confused look. _She couldn't be crying right? RIGHT!?_ People looked at the two as they passed by murmuring to each other about how Saitou was just standing there letting the girl mope.

"L-Listen, It's fine! I was wanted to know who you-"

"Just kidding!" She said facing her face back up with a large smile. Her right hand doing a peace sign. She straightened herself up, placing her hands on her hips. "Seno. Alice Seno. Dozo Yoroshiku~" she made bowing slightly. "I just arrived here this morning from America. My father sent me oversees so I could be a better child…He's the senate by the way. My mother died, so I took in her last name. My aniki is the heir…"

Saitou looked at her. " Saitou Fabio…my father is some sort of smoke addict, my mother is a ninja. They both live in a organization filled with evil villains and other random people. Yoroshiku."

Alice smiled "That seems like a fun family."

Saitou looked at her "Your name's Alice right? Like in Alice in wonderland?"

Alice giggled a bit "Yeah, I was nicknamed that in kindergarten…My mother named me that…it was her favorite cartoon. I really don't suit the name right?" she said scratching the back of her head.

"No, it's good. I think it's cute, it suits you perfectly." he smiled at her.

Alice looked at him her cheeks flushed a small pink. Which quickly went away. "Oh dear, don't tell me you've fallen for me already? We just met!" she said in a teasing tone

Saitou blushed "I never said that!" He said with a twitch as he turned away quickly.

"I was just kidding, geez. No need to overreact onii-chan."

"Saitou. Just call me that."

"Awww…your no fun. You just don't want to admit you like don't you onii-chan? Attractive teenage boy's like you should stop being so tense and play along."

Saitou blushed as he heard the last line "Please…Saitou is fine…and quit teasing me."

"but your so cute when you blush~ I just can't help it." she said looking at him with a friendly smile.

Saitou looked at her, her personality was something….She grabbed his arm then went into some gift shop.

"Look at these!" She grabbed a pair of rabbit ears and leaned up to Saitou to place them on him "hehehe…You look like the white rabbit of Alice in Wonderland!" she said with a smile.

"and what? Your Alice?" he said looking at her with a mocking smile

"Of Course! I'd like to buy this please." She said to the clerk

"Wait what? I'm not going to wear this!" he said rejecting it.

"But…You have to…Please? Just for me?" she said with a pleading look.

He blushed again "F-Fine…" he muttered.

"yay!" she hugged him

"yeah…yeah…I get it now let go of me…"

She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the store. He had some embarrassing thoughts in his mind but it quickly shook off as he heard a familiar voice that shouted "Saitou~!". He turned to see Aya. She was eating a very large lolipop, and held a bunch of shopping bags. "Hey" she said

"Aya…" he looked around "Where's Taro?" he asked assuming he would go with her.

Aya pointed to the Shucks; the auto store. "The security system on my car got messed up, so he's exchanging it." She looked over behind Saitou at Alice. She smiled lightly at her. Then leaned up to Saitou "Is she you girlfriend?" she whispered.

"NO!" he shouted blushing fiercely.

Aya covered her ears in agony "A simple, LOW, response would have been fine…well whatever, I'm going to drive over to the teriyaki store for a moment. See you at school." She placed her bags into the trunk then got into the drivers. She started up the car and slowly moved out of the parking space.

Saitou looked away to face Alice until he heard a screech, a horn then a small crash. He turned around at the sight his vision blocked out by some loud screaming.

"MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voices yelled loudly. Saitou had a bad feeling about this…

Aya got out of her car "What the heck was that for teme!"

"Why are you blaming me Monkey Girl!?" Ryuu shouted back as he got out of his car. He quickly turned to Ren who was in the passengers seat "Are you okay?"

She gave him a quick nod, but muttered some things under her breath. She got out of the car also.

Ryuu turned back to Aya "Apologize Monkey Girl, that always gives me a hard time!"

"Ha! YOU apologize. Can you even see!? I mean my car was right in front of yours!"

"Funny! Can YOU see!? Who couldn't notice a car coming through? Only an idiot would do something stupid like that. Oh, that's right…you are an idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

They glared at each other. You can see some sparks flying through the air and they weren't the good ones. If they wanted they would be beating up each other right now, mostly Ryuu starting it. Instead, they were more worried about their cars.

"Agh! Taro's going to kill me!" she said looking at the bump in the front of the car

"I just polished my car today!" Ryuu shouted looking at the damage of his car.

"Um…no need to interrupt but…maybe you guys should calm down. Why don't we go into a coffee shop or something?" Saitou said stepping between the two.

The two were hesitant but felt some menacing aura from Ren. So they agreed, they parked their cars then headed to the nearest coffee shop. Meeting Taro on the way there. Aya decided not to tell him about the car yet, until after. Ren sat in between Aya and Ryuu so they won't start something again. The waitress placed the appetizers on the table then left. Saitou looked at them, the mood wasn't good at all. He then thought of something. "Ah! By the way." He turned to Alice "This is Alice, Alice Seno. She's a foreigner from America."

Alice smiled "It's nice to meet onii-chan's friends."

"Onii-chan?" Ren asked confused

Aya looked at Saitou "I know you have a sister complex, but forcing a foreigner to call you that isn't right."

Saitou flicked her forehead "That's not it…she calls me that on her own will."

Alice looked at Saitou "Well I'm sorry…I didn't know you hated it that much…you could of just said so~" she said in an innocent tone, teasing him again. She knew he told her not to call him that but just liked to tease people. She turned to the others "And your names are?"

"Ren."

"Ryuu."

"Aya~!"

"Taro."

Alice smiled "those are nice names for nice people. Do you all go to school together?" she asked them all. "and let me guess the boys are taken?"

Aya nodded with a slight twitch "yes to both of them." she said answering them quickly.

She placed her hand softly onto her cheek "That's disappointing, I was thinking about flirting with these…oh so attractive boys. But since they are taken never mind, I wouldn't want to make you girls angry. But tell me, are you guys always this cute? Or are you just trying to attract attention?" she said with a friendly smile as she looked at the two.

Aya blinked a few times looking at the girl with disbelief. Ren was off into her own world not even noticing. Ryuu said nothing clearly shocked. Taro on the other hand, didn't even notice any feeling towards the words.

Saitou eyes immediately darted to Alice "Alice." he muttered lowly.

Alice heard him then realized as she felt a small glare from Aya. _I didn't expect a response like that…._she thought disappointed in the reaction they gave her "ah…Oops. Gomen. Gomen, I just couldn't help it since I easily get attracted. I heard from a friend that Japanese guys would be easy going. But I guess I shouldn't believe things so easily right?"

"What happened?" Ren said snapping out of her world

"Nothing." Ryuu said responding quickly

"Yeah nothing at all…" Aya muttered.

She felt her cell phone vibrate. "Oh. It must be Agari" She sighed "I have to go now. So see ya." she got off her chair then scooted it back in. "See you guys later." She smiled at Saitou "Good bye, Senpai." she was about to walk off.

Saitou grabbed her hand "Can you behave on your own?" he asked concerned about her "Or can you at least **try** to be a good girl?"

Alice smiled then leaned close to his face giving him a small peck close to his lips. Saitou stood there frozen as ice. She turned around her back towards him "Sure, but…be good and you'll end up lonely." she waved bye at him then left. She was about to walk out the door when some random fag slammed the door in her face making her drop something.

"Ouch! Watch where your going!" she said with a glare which immediately turned to a smile. She walked out of the shop.

"Behind that cute face lies a demon…" Aya muttered taking a drink of her tea.

Ryuu shook Saitou "Oi. Oi." he slapped his face a couple of times "Saitou snap out of it. I know that was your first time getting a kiss from a girl but don't die from it!"

Saitou snapped out of it "Ah! That scared me for a moment…" Saitou said scratching the back of his head.

"It seems like she's a new student at our school…" Taro said as he picked up a pamphlet she dropped that had their school name on it.

Ryuu sighed "I guess, We might as well go back to school to greet her again."

Aya sighed as she stretched "Life just got a whole lot complicated."

Saitou sighed "yeah…"

**The end of wonderland….**


	9. Penalty 8

"What Secret?"

Aya sat in the sewing room staring off into space as she was sketching out an outfit. She looked at the ceiling. "I am…so bored." She said slowly. She could of spent some time with Taro but he went somewhere. Plus she didn't want to seem clingy. She took a bite of cake. A knock was heard from her room door. She solemnly called "come in…" the person came in and it was Saitou; her cousin. He was holding some clothes.

"Ah Aya-chan, I have a favor to ask. Can you sew this up? I kinda…ripped it?" he laughed nervously.

"Sure…um…how is this a 'kinda' I mean…" she held it up and his bartender outfit on the back had a larger rip.

"Oh, I drunk guy threw a wine bottle at me." He said calmly like it was nothing.

"…Just sit down." She muttered not bothering to ask. She got out her sewing kit and fixed up "…no offense Saitou, but…when are you getting a girlfriend?"

"……...That's none of your business." He replied poking her forehead. He looked outside at the sunny day.

Aya just gave him a menacing smile "Oh, ok then." She quickly sewed the rip and gave it to him. "…by the way…why did someone throw a wine bottle at you?"

Saitou took the item and nervously scratched his head. "Um….yeah….well this guy **thought** I was flirting with his girlfriend, when I was just giving her a drink she ordered. I guess he was drunk…so he threw it at me!" he laughed

"That's not funny." She shook her head in disappointment as she looked at her cousin

Saitou simply just smiled and laughed.

Aya just shook her head again and walked out "well I'm going ahead" she said raising her hand over her head. She walked down to the student lobby. "….oh…" she made a disappointed look as she looked over at Ryuu.

Ryuu took off his sunglasses and looked at the girl "hey-"

"DON"T HEY- ME!" she shouted throwing a rock at his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled in pain as he got up and walked over to the girl "What is with you these days?" he muttered looking down at her.

"You!" she said poking his chest as she gave him a mean look

"…and you say other people are un-attractive…" he muttered

"That's so mean!" she made a tearful look "how could you….."

"…hey…stop crying dammit!" Ryuu said panicking a little.

"Just kidding~" she said with a peace sign "OW!" she squirmed as Ryuu pinched her cheeks.

"that's not funny you stupid monkey…" Ryuu muttered shaking his head.

"…I'm still angry at you, you know." She walked past him

"yeah…I know."

"Your stupid, you know." She insulted him again

"I know."

"You're a dumbass too."

"I know."

"Your also a-"

"I get it okay!" He shouted with a serious twitch, he leaned against the couch chair and opened up a soda can. "I never said that I was perfect. I always make girls cry." He took a sip.

Aya sat beside him "Better than making guys cry." She laughed stealing the soda can from him and taking a drink from it.

"Hey!" Ryuu said taking it back from her, he just chuckled "Well, Whatever…" he flipped on the TV screen and watched the local news. It was the usual news. _CHIME_, that sudden noise came from Ryuu's pocket. Startle he flipped out his cell-phone, noticing he received a text. He looked over then started to text him back.

Aya leaned over to see, and then a mischievous grin came across her face. She nudged him in the ribs "Neh, Neh, Is that a text from you-know-who?" she asked.

Ryuu glared at her, slightly. "Yes, and stop referring her to you-know-who." He said closing his cell-phone. "She's just a friend anyway, if you keep acting like it's a huge secret, others might think that as well. THUS, resulting to the conclusion of my life being ruined.

A short growl came from Aya. "Friend you say? It's more than that, right? I mean you see her practically every night! Not that I stalk you, I just have resources." She added the last part quickly. "I mean…you guys are like…like…" she stopped "nevermind."

"At least you value your life…not that I hit girls anyway." Ryuu muttered, glad that she stopped. "Just _try _not to make such a big deal about it okay?" he asked giving her a quick glance. "She's just a good…partner." _I hope that didn't sound strange…_ he thought praying that people won't get the wrong idea.

"Is she pretty!" Aya asked, a bit loud. People started to look over.

Ryuu smacked her head, and then covered her mouth. "Can you be a bit more quiet, you monkey!" he whispered in a trying to be quiet, but still harsh tone. He just looked at the people "nothing to hear people, nothing…to…hear" He turned back to Aya then placed his hand off her mouth. "and, I'm not going to answer that question."

"How…disappointing." Aya mumbled under her breath. She got up "Tch." she placed her hands then looked at Ryuu "I swear, next time you better tell me." She said pointing a finger at him, and then walked off, her long hair smacking his face.

Ryuu looked at the pillow and threw off the urge to through it at her. He also got up and walked up the stairs to the rooftop. Once he was there he laid on it's rough surface. He was about to close his eyes until he smelled some familiar smoke. He looked over at, Toya.

"Yo." Toya said while drinking some sake.

"…Hey?" Ryuu replied confused. "Can I help you with anything that does not involve me, dieing."

"Nope, I'm just telling you…that you won't see me and Naoto after a while."

"That's good."

"Asshole." He disappeared

"Wait, WHAT!" he shouted but was too late.

_CHIME _Ryuu almost fell off the roof, since he was startled. "She texts me too much…" he growled, and then looked at the text. A surprised look came across his face. It read:

_I need to see you…NOW!_


	10. Penalty 9

"All married women are not wives."

Ryuu walked to the student parking lot and approached his Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. His prized glory, he had worked so hard for it. He went in and drove to, well…he really didn't know. He called you-know-who since texting while driving was bad. He waited, then a voice came on, 'cept it was voice mail.

"HELL-O! I'm so not sorry for not picking up the phone. It must be because well, I couldn't care less who the hell you are. If you can pick up a good fight, maybe I'll think about it. Leave a SHORT message after the tone. **BEEP**!" _BEEP_ the actual phone ended.

Ryuu hung up slightly pissed, how was he supposed to know where she was. SLAM! He slammed into something or someone. "Crap!" he yelled. He got out of the car and ran to the front "Hey, are you okay?" he looked and saw this guy half-dead and bleeding to death.

"Thank you Yuu-kun~." A girly voice called from the sidelines.

Ryuu turned to see a tall female; she looked around the age of 17 or 18, maybe older? She had Aqua Green hair that was to her shoulders and curled at the bottom, her bangs were brought up with chopsticks; kind of like what a geisha will do with her bangs. Her eyes were a pale pink color. She wore a white tank top with a red rose, she also had a black overcoat and black shorts. With knee-high combat boots. She spun a metal baseball bat at the side. She smiled then walked over to Ryuu, kicking the guy on the ground to the sidewalk. Pedestrians stared with a gulp.

"Kiyomi…" Ryuu said lowly as he looked at the girl.

She placed her hands on her hips "Please, just call me Yomi, Yuu-kun," she thought for a moment then placed a finger up "and add –chan~"

"No." Ryuu said going to his car.

Kiyomi made a sad face "How cruel, I'm going to cry now…" a few tear drops formed.

Ryuu glared then saw her sad face. He hated that crying girls was his weakness "Fine!..," Ryuu looked at the crowd of people who were staring, since Ryuu's car was in the middle of the road. "Just get in the car,…Y-Yomi…" he mumbled her name lowly.

Kiyomi just accepted it and hopped in the passengers seat. Ryuu then started to drive off leaving the scene. "Yomi?" he cut out the –chan, finding it completely out of character to do.

"YEEEE-s!" she replied happily.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your husband?" he asked.

Yes, Kiyomi did indeed have a husband. Well, more like a fiancé to her view. Kiyomi despised this, she was brought up from a low-class society. Her father wanted to become richer so he arranged a marriage for her. Only Ryuu knew of Kiyomi's problems. The two had known each other ever since the day Ryuu set out to pick fights with people. She's known as his 'partner', they make a good team. Nothing more than that, as people often assumed. Kiyomi knew Ryuu had a girlfriend, and Ryuu knew Kiyomi had a fiancé and a few other males. They just had each other backs, when times got bad.

"Hmmp! Husband my ass." Kiyomi got a cigarette and lit it up. "He's off in prostitute bars."

Ryuu said nothing _prostitute bars? I thought those were illegal_ "You don't do any better." He stopped at the red light "I mean, you're really pretty you know? Yet you go off into bars too, hooking up with a different guy every night."

"It's not like we do anything bad."

"Still, I'm worried for you…I heard from your mom you dropped out of school."

"I didn't drop out!" She protested "I merely just…stop." She opened the window and breathed out the smoke. "Your lucky Yuu-kun…" she said leaning her head on the window. "You go to school, you have friends, and you must have a successfully love life and school life."

"Friends?" He just laughed "Nah, not much people like me, I don't socialize with others either. Don't start jumping to conclusions."

"Sorry, Sorry." She put out the cig and looked at Ryuu

"……" He just got out of the car and locked it. "Lets go for a walk Kiyomi."

Kiyomi let it slide and smiled "Okay, Yuu-kun."

As they were walking Kiyomi couldn't help but giggle. Ryuu gave her a strange look, never noticing she could be girly at times. "What's funny?"

"I just feel happy, that you said 'I'm really pretty', you know?" she said looking at him.

"…" He sighed

"That's not a cute reaction! You should of blushed and get all embarrassed!"

"That's because to me, you're just a dear friend. Nothing more." He looked at her "Maybe like a sister too."

"Makes sense. I mean I can not imagine me and you together!"

"Your not my type either way." Ryuu replied back bluntly.

Kiyomi twitched in annoyance "Your not either, mister."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend anyways." Ryuu said taking out his phone and looking at it, he placed it back, and continued on.

Kiyomi said nothing; she probably thought something must have happened. "It's a nice day, neh?"

"Yeah…" he rubbed his head.

Kiyomi raised her hand to touch Ryuu's head "Does it still hurt? From last night?" she made a concerned look. Ryuu didn't reply, he remembered what has happened. It was right after Naoto had ran off….

Ryuu just got out of the car and went to meet up with Kiyomi in the alleyway. They walked together, when a bunch of gangsters came up to them. They said they had a bone to pick with him. Of course Ryuu couldn't care to remember people he beat up. So then they started to fight. Ryuu and Kiyomi was a good pair against them. Kiyomi though, got caught by two of them and was about to receive a hit from a baseball bat. Ryuu then ran over and took the hit instead. After a short while, the gangsters were defeated.

"I'm sorr-"

"You don't need to apologize. I did it on my own will." Ryuu said lightly pushing her hand off him. He knew he was being distant to her.

"…Ryuu." Kiyomi grabbed his hand "If you keep acting like this, and don't tell anyone about how you feel…no ones going to understand and no ones going to help you."

Ryuu looked at her, how was he supposed to tell people? He was going to die soon, he wasn't having a good life, and everything was going downhill. He knew he didn't like to keep things to himself. But just this once, he didn't want to tell anyone anything. "It's fine." He told her patting her head "just act normal, be happy, and smile." He gave her a small smile, it was the least he could do for making her feel bad. "That's enough for me. I don't need apologies or anything." He walked on "You can hit me, and everything…I don't care. As long as you don't cry because of me." He kicked a rock into the pond. "Well, I'll see you later Kiyomi." He waved lightly at her then walked away.

Kiyomi said nothing, she gripped her hands and smiled "bye."


End file.
